Lorina Lilina
Lorina Lilina (ロリーナ・リリーナ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. She is Kirika’s friend since years ago and Rofel Dragonite's love interest and he chooses her by his fate. In Alice Musou, she more likes an Alice user and she uses large Swiss Knife to fight her enemies and protect the innocent. She specializes her close range combat. She has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if she can close the distance. Role in Game Aruto arc (side story) Lorina Lilina is only appears in Aruto Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Akane's Inferno) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Aruto Arc main story first). According to the lore, Lorina as Alice User after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. She also has a unique story plot that focuses on the adventures of Rofel's adventures. Not only she and Kirika play kids’ activities, but also they fight the angry mobs to put the end of riot war. Also Lorina aides Rofel to fight against Jabberowocky and his riot army and bring the end of riot wars same way as Lorina did. Character Information Appearance Lorina is one of the youngest of the Alice users consist 12 years old. She is a very long straight blonde hair that passes her waist length and blue eyes. She first and only seems as her Alice royal outfit, she wears a white long sleeve mini dress coat with few feather like parts on her dress, a lavender color belt and a large white wing like on her back waist, a white leggings and pair of white shoes. She also wears a white beret with silver crown designs. In her casual outfit, she wears a lavender colored long sleeved long dress, a short white socks and a pair of brown shoes. Also she wears a lavender hairband on her head. Personality Lorina is kind, light-hearted, polite and soft spoken, but sometimes pretending as charismatic and understandable to people including her loved ones Rofel. Lorina shows very clearly of her cheering upbringing and carries herself with the air of nobility. While she personally may not have liked it, her friend's expectations have made her naturally adept at playing kids' activities. In Eikyū Alice Musou, Lorina had very little time to be a child and while she indeed hated being treated like one due to her short stature, most of the things she enjoyed could be considered "childish". She enjoyed cakes and a various assortment and sweets as well as playing other kids like hide n seek (hide n seek method used once by Lorina to scares the angry mobs when they fall back to the farthest from Lorina as she counts to 100. After she counts 100, Lorina finds and kills them when found). Lorina regular attitude was still heavily influenced with the touch of high-class sophistication and spoke with a very dignified and rational tone. Although she not always enjoys the violence due to her childish manner and being an Alice user, she protects people what they need. Quotes *"I'm Lorina and I'll bring the reign of joyfulness!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"Are you ready?" *"Gotcha!" *"Piece!" *"Away!" *"Not your chance!" *"Here I go!" *"Swiss!" *"How like this! (Laugh)" *"You can’t escape! (Laugh)" *"Time to piecing!" *"DEEIII!" *"Here’s goes!" *"Don’t underestimate me!" *"I feel dizzy…!" *"Burst mode, active!" *"I’ll end this with this blow!" *"Here’s the last blow!" *"Wow! I’ve defeated the enemy leader!" *"Alice Seekers shall cover my defeat!" *"Amazing!" *"Rofel-kun, you make me smile like that!" *"You’re amazing, Kirika!" *"I can’t ruin my dream like us." *"Shall we finish this?" *"Rofel-kun is a True Warrior in the world! *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"Chi... I should to fall back right now..." *"Urrgh... I’m sorry Rofel-kun... I won’t help you anymore..." *"Stage Start!" (Lorina as Announcer Voice stage starts) *"Stage Clear!" (Lorina as Announcer Voice stage finish) Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , : Horizontal swing left to right, stab forward, twirling swing and jumping vertical swing. Launches the enemy at last hit. : Lorina swings her weapon upwards to sends out a vertical cutting wave forward up to 5m in front. When then enemies hit by this vertical cutting wave, inflict piercing multiple hits and fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. , : Lorina hits the enemy in the air with an upward swing and followed by a rising slash that transitions her into the air for an air combos. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Lorina swings her weapon diagonally in front of her multiple times with both the front and butt end, in the opposite direction each time then finishes with a broad swing that stuns the enemies on last hit. Also can cause Light Frostbite. Also Lorina has a EX Attack 1; She jumps forward and slams her weapon into the ground with a light snowflake-trailed slash, then follows up with a light snowflake-charged jump into the air and a mighty outward slash of light snowflake. , , , , ( ), ( ): Lorina hoops step by step and swings her enemies with her weapon repeatedly, slowly advancing with each hit. Inflict spiraling launch on last hit. Also Lorina has a EX Attack 2; She spins around counterclockwise several times while generating light snowflake, then swings weapon upward to launch nearby opponents away. Direction, , ( ): Lorina rushes forward spinning her weapon over her head, then does a horizontal left-handed outward slash with a big step forward if is tapped twice. The first input launches enemies, while the second inflicts crashing knockback. Dash Spin ( during dash): Lorina hits foe while dashing forward. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A four slashes of a basic air combo. , : Lorina flips, then slashes out a sonicboom from her weapon downward from the air. , , : Lorina flips, then slashes down the airborne enemy to the ground with her weapon that causes ground bounce. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two swing air combo, Lorina follows up with fury three swing air combo. , , , , , ( ), ( ): After three swing air combo, then follow up a fury two swing air combo before sending enemies back down with a downward slash that creates an area-of-effect quake. Each strike has its own input, making it one of the few charge attack air chains with more than three base inputs. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Lorina spins around and unleashing a quick short dash slash. Inflict spiraling launch on hit While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Lorina steps back and counters with Directional Charge. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Shuttle Bounce: Lorina whacks enemies in front with her weapon in a large area-of-effect to launch them into the air. Lorina then jumps and slams down on the enemies. (This skill is learned from the start of Lorina Lilina's level). Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite and freezes at certain probability. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 11 seconds Razor Twister: Lorina spins her weapon above her head and slash to send a tornado slash to enemies in front. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air for a while will be created (This skill requires Lorina Lilina is Level 10). Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 14 seconds Cross Cutting: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Lorina stands in a ready swing position. Press and hold the button to swing her weapon furiously. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, she unleashes a burst of powerful midrange slash that launches enemies away (This skill requires Lorina Lilina is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Millie Sweep: (chargeable) After Lorina collecting energy in her weapon, she charges forward while sweeping the floor with her weapon. Lorina stops and swings her weapon to create a powerful shockwaves in front and launches enemies into the air. While she charging forward, pressing or to immediately swing her weapon. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Lorina cannot be move while charging. Also damage will increase as the distance traveled increases. Longer charged version, her charging distance doubles and she can summon a large pillar of light, bringing Lorina up into the air at the same time. Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. (This skill requires Lorina Lilina is Level 30) *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Millie Circle: Lorina jumps two steps to the front and swings her weapon to attack nearby enemies. Inflict spiraling launch on hit. Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. (This skill requires Lorina Lilina is Level 30) *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Lorina Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Lorina does a series of downward diagonal slashes then a horizontal slash repelling opponents. She can slash up to 6 times and end with a slash outward then sweeping forward with a charged short distance Millie Sweep. Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Lorina Lilina’s Level. , (Brightening Winds) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Lorina twirls her weapon at high speed while in mid-air before stabbing them on the ground and performing a rising slash. Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lorina Lilina is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Spinning Swing) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Lorina advances forward and pulls nearby enemies with turn slash then takes the Ready Stance. She swings twirly repeatedly up to 5 times and the final one is a powerful diagonal swing that spiral launches away on last hit. Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lorina Lilina is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Stabbing Rush) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Lorina rush forward with her weapon and stab enemies when they hit. At last slash swings her weapon furiously. Inflict massive damage and spiraling launch on last hit. Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lorina Lilina is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Razor Whirlwind) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Lorina Combo): Lorina spins her body using centrifugal force to pull enemies closer to her within 20m and hit nearby enemies several times. Inflict spiraling launch the enemies away from her on last hit. Also enemies can cause Light Frostbite after hit and freezes at certain probability. Afterwards, Lorina collapses to the ground as she was knocked down for a while. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lorina Lilina is Level 40. (Storm of Lorina) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Razor Whirlwind): After Lorina collecting energy in her weapon, Lorina throws her weapon in a short distance to create a massive powerful tornado which pulls the enemies closer to the tornado and hit all enemies in entire area several times before her weapon returns to her. When the enemies are hit by the tornado, they inflict multiple hits and spiral launch enemies into the air for a while. Hold the button to make the tornado last longer up to 15 second. When any enemies K.Oed will blow violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Lorina Lilina is Level 50 along with Final Lorina. Burst Attack (Final Lorina) (Burst Mode required and instead of Storm of Lorina): Lorina spins around a circle to blow and stun enemies upon startup. After Lorina collecting energy in her weapon, she swings her enemies furiously with her weapon up to numerous times. Followed by a longer version of Cross Cutting, slashing up to 20 times, then she performs Storm of Lorina; then afterwards returns to her as leaves her tornado to perform a final blows by jumping up into the air, chases the enemies while Lorina does a flashing line slash in the air several times and the final one that she stamps to the ground that creates shockwaves on the ground that causes huge explosion. Inflict massive damage on every hit and spiraling launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Lorina’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Lorina Lilina is Level 50 along with Storm of Lorina. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Lorina Lilina is a basic character all around with decent attacks and average stats at best, though her attacks are slow, it's not much of a problem (but her movesets are limited by a C4 type). She also seems to have normal stats, often starting with the same mid average health and magic amount. She is a solid all-around choice for many players. However, her Musou Attacks has a very odd effect where it is often "out-of-sync" especially Razor Whirlwind and Storm of Lorina, causing the AI to often not react to the gaps in between its hits very well, and often rewarding Lorina with a lot of damage on it and giving her one of the best Musou Attacks in the game. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Akane's Inferno" along with Rofel Dragonite (Unlock this character along with Aruto Arc Side Story, but she is Side Story only character to play in Story Mode). Trivia *Lorina Lilina made her debut from episode 9 and episode 13 only in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Her Alice User theme based on The Snow White as her magical girl form from Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Unlike in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, she befriended but, it was tricked by Kirika to let her to die in the burning coffin, but she was saved by the church members. In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she befriends Rofel by their fate and whenever she dies, the original lives and she corrects Kirika's mistake that realizes she made. *Her personality is loosely similar to Mint Blancmanche from Galaxy Angel series as well as same voice acting. *Lorina's movesets are loosely based on Zhang Liao from Dynasty Warriors series complete with skill attacks. However, Lorina is the only character has a light element with her skill attacks and musou attacks are ice elemental but they are light element. **Her weapon Large Swiss Knife which is wielded by Lorina in the manga, but she does not wielding her weapon in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters